Forget-Me-Not
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: "-Lo que Senpai acaba de decir suena demasiado sugestivo, si sabes a lo que me refiero.-dijo, mirándole fijamente.–"Sentir ganas de hacerlo"- citó.–Creí que era yo el único que pensaba de esa forma."-Reto Navideño 2012, FanFic Especialmente dedicado a Suigin Walker, ¡Felices Fiestas! Kise x Kasamatsu


**~Reto Navideño 2012~**

**Pequeña nota del autor:**

¡LAMENTO LA TARDANZA! ¡LO JURO, NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN!

*cough* Disculpe la tardanza en subir su historia, pero ya por fin pude sentarme frente al ordenador pa'subir su historia uwu H-honestamente me resultó todo un reto escribir su historia, siendo que las parejas que usted puso son unas de las que nunca he escrito x'D Y honestamente no estoy segura si lo que escribí llegue a ser en algo de su agrado ._.

Bueno... !Felices Fiestas~! nwn/

**Pequeña advertencia: posible OCC; lo siento, es la primera vez que escribo a Kasamatsu (;w;);; y posiblemente uno que otro error ortografico por ahí e.e**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Mi Propiedad uwu**

* * *

**Forget-Me-Not**

**Para:**

**~Suigin Walker~**

El reloj de su muñeca indicaba una hora, pero ese reloj que decoraba el centro del estudio indicaba una hora completamente diferente. En ese momento Kise no estaba del todo seguro en qué aparato confiar, siendo que uno tenía la otra atrasada y otra muy adelantada. De verdad, todo eso le estaba resultando como un gran dolor de cabeza en decidir cuál era correcto y cuál estaba en el error.

Hubiera deseado también tener a la mano su teléfono móvil, pero, tras encontrarse todavía dentro de horas de trabajo, éste se le había sido confiscado para que no "interrumpiera"—o según las palabras de su manager—en el progreso de su trabajo. Pasando en acto estresado una mano sobre sus peinados cabellos rubios, suspiró. Iba tarde o era temprano; ese era otro dilema que ocupaba solucionar.

Acomodándose bien el saco que le habían dicho que debía de modelar para la más reciente revista de invierno, se encaminó a donde una de las tantas secretarias del estudio se encontraba parada. No le reconocía, a esa joven de castaños cabellos y pequeña estatura. Era nueva, supuso con cierto aire de cansancio; y otra vez, tendría que soportar las muy subidas de tono palabras de sus _fans_.

-Disculpa.- le llamó, y la chica en acto reflexivo giró su cabeza hasta encararle.

-¿S-sí?- ese tartamudeo había sido suficiente para aclarar sus sospechas y Kise, como el gran actor y modelo que era, mostró una gran sonrisa en rostro.

-Me preguntaba si me podría dar la hora, si no es mucha molestia.

La sonrisa jamás abandonó su rostro, haciendo que sus palabras y forma de actuar representaran una digna de ser considerada la de todo un caballero; incluso entre burlas y risas Kise podía pensar que lo era. Bueno, cuando él quería y le veía el lado positivo.

Y como bien se lo había esperado, un sonrojo invadió el rostro de la dama: -¡C-cuarto para las siete, señor!- exclamó.

Fue entonces cuando Kise no dijo nada, asintiendo con un leve movimiento de cabeza sus agradecimientos y salió del lugar, apartándose lo más posible de la zona del _set_. Poco después de haberle dado la espalda a todas las personas, una expresión un tanto preocupada apareció en las facciones del chico, el único pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente siendo: _-¡Kasamatsu-senpai va a matarme!_

Siendo un pensamiento erróneo o quizá cierto, de todas formas no podía evitar temerle.

Después de todo, se trataba de una situación importante; o esas habían sido las palabras de su mayor, excusándolas de una forma simple y sin dar mucho detalle de por medio. Incluso aún podía recordar bien lo que había sucedido. Su mayor con brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y ceño ligeramente fruncido, esos ojos azulados mirando directamente a los suyos.

-"En esa hoja está lo que ocupas saber"- citó en su cabeza, sonriendo un poco de lado. –"No llegues tarde".- y dicho eso le había dejado a terminar con las últimas vueltas de entrenamiento extra que le había dejado ante su nada sobresaliente actitud—era su común forma de castigarle cada vez que una de sus admiradoras llegaban a mitad del entrenamiento buscando un autógrafo, pero tampoco era que le molestase…Pero regresando al pensamiento principal, sí, ya iba tarde.

Voces nuevamente comenzaron a resonar dentro del _set_, el camarógrafo en turno dictando nuevas ordenes que todos aquellos que se encontraban participando debían de acatar; cuando Kise escuchó su nombre, retomó nuevamente esa personalidad digna de todo un profesional, y se dispuso a terminar, deseando muy dentro en pensamientos que lo que estuviera por hacer ahora fuera lo último de la noche.

Realmente odiaba eso.

¿A quién diablos se le ocurría poner una sesión fotográfica el mero día de noche buena? No hacía falta el tener que responder a eso, siendo que estaba seguro que de pensarlo todavía a más profundidad, se pondría de mal humor.

:-:-:

Transitar por las calles de _Yokohama_ parecía casi todo un reto en esa noche. Personas por doquier, la nieve que caía y decoraba los suelos complicando todavía más la situación. Derecha, izquierda, izquierda y una vez más derecha. Había memorizado con dos días de anticipación el camino que debería tomar desde el estudio hasta el famoso restaurante en que Kasamatsu le había citado.

Fácilmente hubiera tomado un taxi y por ende ahí hubieran terminado todas sus complicaciones, pero a pesar de que había intentado llamar a cuatro diferentes estaciones dentro de la región de _Kanagawa, _ninguna le había dicho que un taxi llegaría inmediatamente por él, diciendo cosas de que de momento estaban siendo muy solicitados y que debería de esperar todavía una hora más.

Apenas y había colgado Kise tomó sus posesiones, abrigándose bien con la ropa que se había puesto desde que salió de casa, y no dándole en mucha importancia a las palabras de sus compañeros de trabajo, emprendió su camino al frío invierno que regía sobre la ciudad. Mientras caminaba—o corría, no estaba seguro, pero ante el paso acelerado que llevaba, podría jurar que era la segunda—no podía evitar el distraerse en pensamiento, creyendo que así no tomaría el transcurso de tiempo que había pasado desde que se le citó y evitaría preocuparse de más; serviría o no, sabía que valía la pena intentar, y lo primero que pensó fue en el mismo invierno: ¿Dónde hacía más frío? ¿Kanagawa, Kantou? No sabía, siendo que se había olvidado de cómo se sintieron sus días de nevada allá en Tokio junto con los chicos de la generación de los milagros.

Pero ahora podía encontrarle un lado positivo.

Si lo recordaba bien, éste sería el primer invierno que pasaría dentro de una nueva prefectura y junto a personas diferentes. En otras palabras, estaría pasando una noche de navidad junto a su Senpai; le resultaba un tanto gracioso, siendo que una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro ante ese pequeño pensamiento.

Su mirada se entrecerró un poco, el chico acomodando en un rápido movimiento su maletín escolar hasta pasarlo sobre su cabeza hasta tenerlo colgando de forma un tanto paralela, y volvió a acelerar el paso.

Derecha, izquierda, derecha y una vez más vuelta hacia la izquierda.

Conforme fue llegando al punto de reunión, Kise logró darse cuenta de que no había ya muchas personas transitando por esos rumbos, cosa que realmente le ayudó a pasar con más rapidez. Desde la calle en que se encontraba ya podía observar el colorido letrero del restaurante de _Yakiniku_ que Kasamatsu había escogido; no faltaba mucho, y eso le hacía emocionarse un poco.

O eso creía, ante el sentir de lo fuerte que su corazón de momento se encontraba palpitando. Podía llegar a dos buenas conclusiones, una que era buena y otra que era mala: temor a ser pateado hasta la muerte, o el simple hecho de que todo había terminado. Ninguno de dos le gustaba, ahora que lo venía considerando un poco más a fondo.

Apenas y sus pies habían llegado a la entrada del restaurante, se detuvo. Creía que sería de muy mala educación entrar a una zona familiar con un paso tan acelerado y posiblemente gritando cosas como "!Llegué!" o "!Lamento la demora!", aunque ciertamente, tampoco era por eso. Haber corrido un alrededor de varios kilómetros y bajo plena nevada le había afectado un poco, haciendo que su respiración se volverá más que acelerada y el calor en su rostro estuviera más que presente. No le gustaba la idea de que Kasamatsu-senpai le viera de esa forma, por más infantil o patético que sonase.

Recargó por unos minutos su espalda contra la ventana del lugar, inhalando fuertemente bocados de aire frío para expulsarlo nuevamente a los segundos. La acción se repitió una que otra vez, hasta que Kise por fin pudo respirar con más tranquilidad y sin necesidad de atragantarse del mismo oxigeno. Reincorporándose en su lugar se dispuso ahora por mirar sus prendas, acomodando su anaranjada bufanda de la forma correcta y cerrando uno que otro botón de su desarreglada chaqueta. No lucía exactamente presentable como normalmente lo haría en ese tipo de reuniones, pero tampoco parecía estar mal vestido.

Eso creía, pero tras tratarse también de compañeros de equipo, no le dio en mucha importancia.

Volviendo a ponerse justo frente a la entrada de la localidad tomó posesión de la manija, empujándola hacia su cuerpo. Un aire cálido golpeó contra su cuerpo apenas y las puertas del lugar se abrieron ante él. El restaurante estaba lleno: familias, parejas o grupos escolares; lo que más llamó su atención siendo la forma en que todos parecían actuar.

_-Espíritu navideño, ¿huh?_- pensó para sí.

Cerrando a sus espaldas la puerta se acercó a la señorita que tomaba los nombres de apartados o hacía citas—desconocía exactamente su profesión, pero no era que importara—y la joven, apenas al darse cuenta de su presencia, preguntó: -¿Tiene una cita o mesa para cuantos?

_Cita_.

La forma en que su mente procesaba dichosa palabra le resultaba un tanto agradable, deseando ahora el poder experimentar el decirla; pero se contuvo, sabiendo que no estaba en el momento indicado para actuar de esa forma.

-Equipo de baloncesto de Kaijou.- dijo con una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa en rostro. –Creo que ya han llegado, siendo que la mesa estaba apartada desde las seis…o algo así.

La señorita pareció entender al instante lo que decía, siendo que sus movimientos se volvieron un tanto más rápido. -¿Gusta que le acompañe a la mesa, o le señalo donde están sus compañeros esperándole?

-Basta con decirme, gracias.

Cerca de la zona de fumadores, la cuarta mesa contra la ventana.

Su explicación había sido demasiado simple y sencilla, pero así estaban bien las cosas. Le agradeció rápido, y se encaminó ya sin ningún otro preámbulo a dónde le esperaban. El reloj dentro del lugar indicaba cinco minutos para las ocho. Había tardado un alrededor de dos horas en llegar. Ahora sí podía estar seguro de que Kasamatsu-senpai y posiblemente Moriyama-senpai le soltarían diciendo algo relacionado con su falta de puntualidad, siendo el pelinegro de estatura más baja quien le preocupaba más.

Giró en una esquina del lugar, y esos picudos y un tanto desarreglados cabellos negros fue lo primero que logró observar.

Algo no estaba bien.

Kasamatsu-senpai se encontraba solo, sentado con los ojos más que puestos en la ventana; su ceño fruncido fue suficiente para hacerle entender que debía de ir comenzando a rezar por su vida.

Nerviosamente tomó asiento en el lugar vació frente a su capitán, alzando una mano en forma de saludo.

-K-kasamatsu-senpai.- dijo simple, queriendo así llamar su atención para que éste voltease por fin a verle.

Y tal como había creído, eso hizo.

Kasamatsu pareció estar un momento muy dentro de sus pensamientos que no le prestó en mucha atención, sino hasta que el rubio le llamó. Giró ligeramente su rostro hacia donde él estaba, mirándole casi de reojo. Sus labios se curvearon en una mueca que expresaba su disgusto, segundos después diciendo: -Llegas tarde, muy tarde, bastardo.

Sus palabras habían salido de una forma tan fría que recordó incluso a la temperatura que había en las calles, Kise respingando internamente al escuchar su voz. Le resultaba a veces un tanto graciosos, que cada vez que se encontraba frente a su mayor él se sentía como un pequeño niño que se estaba por ser retado por su madre o cuidador. Descartó casi al instante todo ese tipo de pensamientos.

-Sí…- dijo, desviando entre nerviosismo y duda la mirada hacia una esquina de la sala; una mano estaba contra su cuello, enfatizando así lo que de momento sentía. –El trabajo demoró más de lo que creía, ¡pero juro que esas no habían sido mis intensiones!- comentó exaltado, agachando la cabeza como si estuviera ahora esperando un golpe por parte de su mayor.

Pero el dolor jamás llegó, mucho menos algún otro insulto. Lo único que escapó en ese momento de los labios del pelinegro fue un largo y cansado suspiro.

-Que va.- comentó con el mismo cansancio. –Los demás ya se marcharon.

-¿Eh?- balbuceó el rubio, volviendo a encarar a su mayor.

Kasamatsu ahora se encontraba encarándole con brazos cruzados contra su pecho, su expresión estando un tanto más suavizada y sin gritar a los mil vientos "amenaza", como normalmente lo hacía dentro de los entrenamientos.

-El maldito de Moriyama y sus coqueteos,- sus palabras salieron casi en gruñido, o así parecieron en sus oídos –quería seguir con la maldita tradición que creó hace un año, pero después de haberte estado esperando por más de hora y media no me sentía en el humor de hacer tal estupidez.- terminó diciendo, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso.

Kise Ryouta no dijo nada después de eso.

Si su senpai lo que quería era hacerle sentir culpable de sus acciones, realmente lo estaba consiguiendo.

Abriendo la boca para poder decir algo en su defensa, o soltarse diciendo mil y un formas existentes de decir perdón, Kasamatsu se le adelantó diciendo: -¿Comiste algo, prodigio idiota?

-Eh, sí.- dijo simplemente. –Llevaron comida al _set _en que trabajé, así que…uh…

Era tan incomodo el hablar con su mayor en ese momento.

Pudo escuchar el cómo el pelinegro inhalaba fuertemente un bocado de aire y suspiraba con el mismo cansancio que la vez anterior. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a posar sobre éste su mayor ya se encontraba de pie junto a la mesa, mirándole desde arriba ante la diferencia de altura que se creó en ese momento.

-¿Qué tanto esperas?- le preguntó un tanto irritado. –Pronto comenzará el festival.

El mayor no esperó algún tipo de respuesta por parte de su _kohai_ y se encaminó a la entrada, dejándole a su suerte el decidir si quería acompañarle o no. Sería todo un imbécil de negar dicha propuesta, y por un momento se sintió como uno tras no pararse inmediatamente y seguir a su mayor como un pequeño perrito; recordó que había veces en que Aomine le hacía una burla de ese estilo…no valía la pena pensar sobre eso en ese momento.

Volviendo a tomar su maletín escolar salió del asiento, gritando un entrecortado "-¡Senpai!-", y salió del establecimiento junto a él.

:-:-:

Jamás podría acostumbrarse a esos incómodos silencios.

Aunque tampoco era como si a cada rato fueran así, pero igual… ¿no estaba haciendo sentido, cierto? Había pasado ya un alrededor de quince minutos desde que habían llegado al famoso festival de invierno de la ciudad de Yokohama, y desde que habían salido del restaurante, Kasamatsu-senpai todavía no le dirigía la palabra. Podía verle distraído, su azulada mirada a cada rato cambiando de expresión que incluso había veces en que le hacía cuestionarse del sí realmente estaba esa expresión en su rostro o si se lo había estado imaginando todo.

Deseaba creer en la primera, pero la segunda parecía más cierta.

Ellos dos no se veían en nada iguales a las demás personas que se encontraban en el festival: en lugar de tener grandes sonrisas en rostros y correr de un lado a otro hacia los distintos estantes de comida en el lugar, ambos se encontraban más que indiferentes a toda esa energía; él con pose aflojerada y manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y Kasamatsu con la misma finta de siempre.

No parecían encajar; era el único pensamiento que recorría su mente en ese entonces.

Seguía sin mucho ánimo al pelinegro, siendo que éste caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de los diferentes pasillos del festival, de en vez en cuando deteniéndose cuando veía algo que resultaba interesante o le llamaba la atención. Una de esas veces, se detuvieron justo enfrente de un estante que tenía como temática el baloncesto. Niños de diferentes edades, pero a su vez ninguno pareciendo mayor de doce años, estaban haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por encestar una canasta y por ende conseguir uno de los famosos premios, pero hasta el momento, Kise notó, ninguno parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-Parece divertido.- comentó en voz alta, llamando la atención de dos niños que estaban esperando su turno, parecía.

-¿Usted también desea jugar, _Onii-san_?- preguntó el más pequeño.

Kise negó suavemente con la cabeza, señalando con el pulgar a su mayor. –Pasamos a ver, nada más.- dijo, mirando por sobre su hombro a Kasamatsu a ver si éste tenía algo que decir; se mantuvo en silencio, para la desgracia del rubio.

-¡Ah!

El mayor de los dos niños se soltó diciendo, apuntando de una forma que en los ojos de cualquiera parecería un tanto grosera a Kasamatsu. El joven, un tanto curioso y con semblante molestó, bajó la mirada para observar al niño.

-¡El ejemplar pasado!- gritó. –Capitán de—-y antes de que pudiera terminar de decir lo que estaba diciendo, Kasamatsu interrumpió. –Kasamatsu Yukio, ¿tienes algún problema?

Durante todo el tiempo en que los niños y su Senpai intercambiaron palabras, Kise no dijo nada. Tan sólo se mantuvo a un costado de ambos escuchando y viendo las diferentes expresiones que sostenían en rostros. El pelinegro parecía disfrutarlo, siendo que estaba sonriendo arrogantemente mientras contaba una que otra estrategia que podría utilizarse en el baloncesto y sobre todo, en la posición que él tenía por nombre.

¿Por qué no podía actuar así con él?, pensó con cierto puchero.

Y como las cosas de momento iban, estaba seguro que la conversación se iría de largo.

Consciente de que la acción no sería del todo del agrado de su mayor se acercó a él, entrelazando una mano alrededor de su cintura y le jaló un poco contra su cuerpo, acortándole en media palabras y haciendo que los niños levantaran la mirada para encarar al sujeto de atrás. Kise tan sólo sonrió.

-Aún quedan cosas por hacer,- dijo con falsa alegría –si me disculpan, tengo que llevarme a Senpai.

Si él quería o no, no le importó. Cambiando la forma de su agarre a una distinta, siendo que ahora le sujetaba fuertemente de la muñeca, le jaló entre la masa de personas hasta llegar a un parque no muy lejos del templo del festival.

Conforme las horas fueron pasando, la temperatura fue bajando también. Kise, poco después de haber soltado la muñeca de su mayor, lo único que logró sentir en su mano fue un horrible frío que incluso le caló, metiendo instintivamente esa mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Antiguamente le había rodeado una sensación cálida y ahora que se le fue privada de ella, sufría en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué fue eso, Kise?- gruñó el chico, y como bien era costumbre de él, pateó suavemente (o eso creía, tras no utilizar todas sus fuerzas) la espalda del rubio.

El chico tan sólo soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor, mirando al pelinegro con falsa tristeza digna de ser comparada a la de un perro recién pateado; y quizá, así había sido. Dejando caer una mano sobre la zona que recientemente había sido agredida, intentó calmar el dolor; dolor que curiosamente, se fue casi a los segundos. ¿O no había dolido, o simplemente se había acostumbrado ya a la violencia del chico? Optó por la segunda.

-¡Senpai le prestaba más atención a esos niños que a mí!- gimoteó. -¿No se supone que es al revés?

El pelinegro tan sólo le observó. -¿Qué tanta tontería estás diciendo?- frente a su rostro se mostró su mano cerrada en puño, amenazando que en cualquier momento ésta podría impactar contra alguna parte de su cuerpo. –Tsk. Había sido una buena conversación.

Esas palabras habían sido suficientes para presionar un pequeño botón en ese especio que bien podía hacer llamar como su cerebro, su mirada entrecerrada observando el cómo nuevamente Kasamatsu cruzaba sus brazos contra su pecho.

Después de unos cuantos meses, Kise había notado algo. Kasamatsu Yukio no sólo se cruzaba de brazos cuando estaba molesto o dictando un sinfín de ordenes en los entrenamientos de baloncesto, sino que también a veces cabía la excepción de que lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Había intentando un experimento meses atrás referente a eso, y el resultado había resultado completamente positivo.

¿Molesto, o nervioso? Quería comprobarlo ahora.

-Naa, Kasamatsu-senpai.- le llamó.

Los azulados ojos del pelinegro se abrieron un poco ante la forma en que Kise le había llamado, fijando su atención completamente sobre él. A pesar de que en su lengua yacía más que puesta la pregunta de "¿qué?", nada salió. Tan sólo le miró, esperando a ver cómo sería ahora que Kise reaccionaría. Se lo hubiera esperado o no, eso sería algo que se preguntaría al tiempo en que recobrara todos sus sentidos.

Su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, con el pesado y más grande cuerpo del menor pegado contra el suyo.

¿Qué diablos?, en su mente se formuló la pregunta. ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Violarle?

-Creí que Senpai sabía esto- comenzó diciendo, una sonrisa que ni siquiera llegaba a sus ojos plasmada en rostro –, pero incluso un sujeto como yo tiene algo de paciencia.- suave, baja y un tanto peligroso; así le parecieron sus palabras.

Kasamatsu tan sólo rió un poco por lo bajo. –Mi humor sigue por los suelos, prodigio idiota.- siguió la reta, sus ojos nunca apartándose de esos avellanados. -¿Tanto deseas que te de patadas, o qué? Que de verdad, estoy comenzando a sentir ganas de hacerlo.

-Lo que Senpai acaba de decir suena demasiado sugestivo, si sabes a lo que me refiero.- una de sus manos se fue paseando alrededor del rostro del pelinegro, acariciando su mejilla hasta caer por su cuello; le había gustado la sensación. Lo sabía, ya que un temblor así en el cuerpo de su mayor no podía ser considerado de alguna otra forma. –"Sentir ganas de hacerlo"- citó. –Creí que era yo el único que pensaba de esa forma.

Lentamente fue acortando la distancia que existía entre el suyo al de su mayor, su frío y tal vez un tanto cálido aliento chocando directamente contra esa boca que, tras quedarse con media palabra en la boca, tenía los labios medio abiertos. Kise estaba un tanto sorprendido. Su aliento chocando de esa forma contra el de su mayor…le gustaba, queriendo ahora todavía más.

Girando un poco su rostro hacia un costado, mirando de reojo a su mayor, le besó. Durante todo ese proceso mantuvo los ojos medio abiertos, observando con cierto aire de admiración la forma en que su Senpai reaccionaba: la misma reacción de siempre. Sus azulados ojos se abrirían en grande sorpresa, ese sonrojo que tanto le gustaba observar decorando sus mejillas.

Sus labios jugarían un rato contra los de su mayor, siendo hasta varios segundos después en que involucraría su lengua, adentrándose a la boca de Kasamatsu sin pedir permiso antes. Nunca fue alguien para preguntarle a su mayor si le gustaba eso: su forma rebelde y sin consideración alguna de besarle, o la forma en que siempre tendía por tomar la iniciativa cuando de eso se trataba.

_Slurp. Ah. Ungh._

Esos sonidos bien podía confundirse con los ruidos que aún se podían escuchar del mismo festival, pero éstos eran más que claros y obvio para Kise. Era tan fácil reconocerlos, siendo que eran unos que conocía muy bien.

Esa no era la primera vez en que besaba a Kasamatsu de esa forma, después de todo.

Habían pasado ya muchos meses desde que comenzaron a salir, ¿o era acaso que podía ser considerado de esa forma? Kasamatsu nunca quiso admitirlo, eso que bien podían hacer llamar como una relación de _novios_, ni siquiera frente a sus mismos compañeros de equipo; pero en parte estaba seguro de que inclusive ellos comenzaban a sospecharlo. No le sorprendería, siendo que él siempre actuaba muy afectivamente con él; claro estaba, al final siempre recibiría una buena patada en el trasero.

Y aún así, a veces sentía que esa relación no había crecido en nada.

Kise estaba muy metido en pensamientos que, hasta el momento en que sintió un fuerte golpe contra su pecho, reaccionó.

Abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta de que los azulados ojos de Kasamatsu le miraban casi implorantes, esa mano que estaba contra su pecho sosteniéndole de una forma tan fuerte de sus prendas, que incluso podía sentir lo frío de su mano contra su piel. Separándose de su mayor, le miró fijamente; ya sea que le gustó lo que había visto o que debería sentirse culpable, realmente no estaba seguro del todo: sus mejillas más que sonrojadas, saliva cayendo todavía por su barbilla.

Joder.

Esa expresión se le hacía demasiado adorable, deseando ahora más que nada el poder volver a atacarle.

-¡S-senpai!- dijo un tanto sobresaltado, estirando ahora una mano para poder posarla sobre su hombro. No pudo siquiera acercarse a él cuando su mano se vio completamente retirada, Kasamatsu utilizando nuevamente ese lado violento de él para apartarle completamente. El pelinegro parecía nervioso, ¿o quizá molesto? Estaba seguro que muy pronto sería capaz de descubrir eso.

Pero nunca dijo nada, mucho menos hizo una acción después de eso.

Kise miró a su mayor, y nuevamente le mostraba esa expresión que sacaba la supuesta bestia que existía dentro de él. Esa misma mano que había utilizado para apartarle yacía apegada muy cerca de su rostro, intentando inútilmente tapar el sonrojo. Quizá no era del todo…_sexy_, sino que ahora bien podía pensar que la forma de actuar de su mayor realmente le resultaba muy adorable.

Volvió a acercarse a Kasamatsu, pero ésta vez sus intensiones eran totalmente distintas; quizá su idea original fue cambiada por la expresión que le daba Kasamatsu, y había muy altas probabilidades de que así era.

Una vez volviendo a estar parado junto a su mayor, le envolvió en un abrazo. Ya no importaban esos besos húmedos o los famosos besos _pervertidos_, con poder tenerle ahí en sus brazos, de momento, con eso le bastaba. El cuerpo de su mayor pareció estremecerse un poco bajo su agarre, su cuerpo involuntariamente temblando, pero eso solo ayudó a que le sostuviera con mucha más fuerza.

-Sólo un rato más…- suspiró para sí, apegando su cabeza sobre la del pelinegro.

Y su respuesta, como bien se lo había esperado, fue un buen codazo en el estómago.

:-:-:

Esa atmosfera que ambos se encontraban ahora compartiendo era una que había estado buscando desde que se habían marchado del establecimiento de _Yakiniku_: tranquila, relajada, simple y sin ningún sentimiento de sensación bochornosa. Ahora Kise bien podía caminar a una costado de su mayo, hombro contra hombro. Y cómo bien lo había estado haciendo—o bien había estado haciendo desde hacía ya un buen tiempo—, sus ojos seguirían posados sobre él.

Kasamatsu había cambiado un poco la forma de arreglar sus prendas, su bufanda tapando la mitad de su rostro y cayendo por su nariz. No podía verle directamente, siendo que la misma prenda bloqueaba incluso un poco la vista de sus ojos. Pero estaba bien, ya había tenido demasiada diversión por esa noche.

-Naa, Kasamatsu-senpai.- le llamaría, estando seguro de que no obtendría no respuesta.

Y cómo había dicho, tan sólo obtuvo un solo gruñido de garganta, pero eso había sido suficiente para hacerle entender que le estaba prestando atención. Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, una muy distinta a todas las anteriores que había mostrado: una sonrisa más sincera, una que incluso lograba iluminar su un tanto pálido rostro.

-Gracias por todo, senpai.

Kasamatsu tan sólo volvió a gruñir.

-¿De qué me estás agradeciendo, imbécil?- dijo simple, levantando un poco la cabeza para ver al rubio. Esa sonrisa que tenía plasmada en rostro era una que no se había estado esperando en ese momento. –Quita esa estúpida expresión,- maldijo, regresando su atención al frente –realmente me molesta.

Pero no importaba lo que dijera, ya que simplemente no le hizo caso.

Caminando uno a un lado del otro, sus hombros chocando al mismo ritmo en que sus pies avanzaban hacia el departamento del rubio. Kasamatsu jamás negaría que le agradaba, sabiendo a su vez que la razón de tan estúpida expresión del chico era por lo mismo.

-Joder…- dijo bajo su aliento.

Fue en ese momento en que movió esa mano que caía a su costado, estirándola hasta poder entrelazar sus dedos alrededor de los largos y delgados de Kise. La sensación le resultaba un tanto ajena, por más familiar que en realidad debería de ser. Le sostuvo en un fuerte agarre, dándole un pequeño apretón. Kise lo sintió, y bajó su mirada a su propia mano para ver de qué se trataba: un gesto que le alegró la noche.

Correspondió el gesto, no pudiendo evitar el pensar en una sola cosa; o quizá eso no era un pensamiento, sino un deseo mismo.

_"…deseo el nunca dejarle ir…"_

Era noche buena, noche de festividades y lo que sea; muy posiblemente, su deseo se haría realidad.

O bien, en esas palabras deseaba el poder creer.

-Feliz navidad, Kise.

* * *

**N/A:**

Hubo una parte en su lista de "cosas que NO le gustaría leer"...y creo que hice presisamente lo que no le gustaría ._. De ver sido así, ruego me disculpe u/u

Y pues...eso ha sido todo nwn;;

Gracias por haber leído~!

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_

**P.D**

Me disculpo si hubo un momento en la historia en donde se perdió el sentido ;-; Tuve ciertas interrupciones, aunque siento que eso no es excusa pa'todo eso =w=;; Grashías.

Ahhh...sí, tengo el ligero presentimiento de que no quedó tan bien como me hubiera gustado que lo estuviera ;-; ...o cómo usted hubiera deseado que estuviera T/T;;


End file.
